Red Rogue
by CanisLupusHorribilis
Summary: The second novel of the Project God series. This follows Ada Wong on a journey to see which side of the war she's on.
1. The return

Red Rouge

Ada lifted her hand, staring at the screen as Leon and the young girl walked through the doorway. She heard Wesker in the next room and turned, preparing to leave, when something clapped loudly.

"You knew I was here?" Krauser asked, apparently disappointed that he hadn't startled her.

"Of course I did. You're not exactly the quietest man now are you?" she asked, turning to look at him.

He sighed lightly, before looking at the screen and asking, "What were you doing at the computer?"

She shrugged, replying, "Nothing but looking the base over. It's so pretty I can't look away."

She looked at his face after saying this, seeing the anger form.

"All right. I want to know something. You had every chance to tell Wesker that I betrayed him, yet you didn't," she said.

He looked at her, growling, "I didn't because I'm leaving Umbrella, and when they crash, I don't give a damn."

She smirked limply, before saying, "Good luck with that."

She turned and started to walk away. She calmly walked through the halls, exiting the large building and looking for the helicopter that had taken her here. She spotted it and headed towards it.

She got in and ordered the helicopter to take off. She sat down on the back bench.

"Where to, miss?" the pilot asked.

"America. Washington D.C." she ordered.

He nodded and started the bird, the hunk of metal getting of the ground in a matter of seconds.

The talented pilot turned the helicopter in the proper direction and took off for America.

_Won't this be fun…?_

She leaned back, closing her eyes, and resting for the first time in a week and a half.

---

Her body ordered her awake as the helicopter neared Washington D.C. She sat up, looking down at her dress. The black cocktail dress with the magnificent Chinese dragon running down the left. She was wearing a set of high heals that were very identical to the ones from Spain.

_I just don't want to go back to this country, _she thought sadly.

She looked out to see the tip of the White House. _And to think, Ashley will be back in there soon._

"The outskirts right ma'am?" the pilot asked suddenly, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes."

The helicopter turned and she realized that she was about to find out which side of the fight she was on.


	2. Corporation S

Red Rouge

Ada stared across the dark field, her pale eyes flicking from object to object. There was nothing really in the field, only a dark car and the helicopter three feet from her left.

"Anything ma'am?" the pilot asked.

She shook her head, dark hair moving limply against the wind. She looked again, when the dull thrum of helicopter blades beat against the sky. She looked up to see a large black 'chopper heading towards them, a fancy S on its belly.

"That'll be them. That is all Jimmy. You can leave," she said, turning to look at the pilot.

The young man nodded and turned around to get in the Umbrella, or Biotech, helicopter. She smirked as she thought of Umbrella's cover up name.

"Miss. Wong? Who was that?" a heavy voice asked.

She turned to face a man with a goatee standing to her right. He was short and stocky, wearing all black, much like Thruman had been. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the sky.

She sighed and said, "What Frank?"

"Why was that Umbrella punk here?" he asked, shooting a filthy look up at the helicopter.

"I bet she needed a ride. I don't think she can walk on water," a young woman said.

She looked to be around the same age as Ada, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She had blue eyes and her vest was dark green, throwing off the rest of her black clothes.

_They sent a rookie and Frank to pick me up? _she wondered unhappily.

Frank turned around, nodding limply. He turned and motioned for Ada.

"So, who's the rookie?" she asked.

Frank laughed, replying, "A civilian named Regan Mallet. She survived Raccoon, but S took her daughter hostage to make sure she stays for a little while."

Ada frowned at this. She even felt a little bad for the woman. But she seemed to keep herself cheery, probably trying to keep herself hopeful. Ada was about to tell herself to ignore the woman, telling herself that she had enough problems to worry about. But the tiny five year olds flickered into her mind.

_"Can we take the mousey so Mr. Sunglasses man won't hurt him like all the others? We wanted you to tell us whether we should or not, Ms. Ada," the five year old said. Ada watched the black haired girl and her blonde haired twin, a soft smile playing on her lips._

_"Of course you can. You take care of him and I'll release him in the wild."_

_They beamed up at her before running off._

She felt a slight pain dance through her, much like after she'd seen the girl with Leon. _And that's likely to be the last time I see them. I can't pull them into this battle. But Regan…She and her daughter have a chance. They don't need to be in this battle. _

"Regan is it?" she asked, walking to catch up, and boarding the helicopter with her.

Regan nodded as Frank motioned for the pilot and co-pilot to get into the air.

"Ada Wong. I hope you realize that S isn't all it's cracked up to be," she said, standing near the co-pilot.

Regan looked at her, a frown creeping across her face, before she asked, "What does that mean?"

"I'm going to help you, and your daughter escape, tonight."


	3. We'll find her

Red Rouge

Regan kept behind Ada as she walked. They'd been at the base for three hours, and the second the sun dipped behind the horizon, the super spy and the rookie spy were moving.

Ada walked through the halls on tip toes, her heavy boots light on the concrete floor. She thought about the large vial she had hidden in her jacket pocket.

_Well, it was either I keep it, Umbrella gets it, or S gets it. I think I'll stick with it._

The it was of course, the 'sample'. The sample being a master plaga sample. She thought about the journey she'd gone to get it, a line of hatred crossing through her brain.

"Ada? Where would they hold her?" Regan asked. Ada stopped, looking at her.

They both wore the same clothes, black jeans, near knee high boots, black tank tops, and a black jacket. They couldn't afford to be seen, so the dark clothes were very much needed. Not to mention fire arms. Ada kept her Blacktail and Regan stuck with a Punisher, both 9 mm.

Ada shook her head, before whispering, "They always move the prisoners around. Your daughter could be in one place today, and a different one tomorrow. We just have to keep our hopes up and look through the prison cells up ahead."

Regan nodded her head weakly. They were about to turn and continue, when a ear deafening siren wailed out of nowhere. Dark red lights started blinking up and down the hallway.

"Now what?" Regan cried, covering her ears.

"A breach in the cells. Someone got out," Ada said, too used to the noise to care.

_This is disturbing… S has to be up to something…_

"What are we going to do?" Regan asked, hands still over her ears.

Ada stared down the dark red and black hall, before saying, "We either turn back and forget about your daughter, or we go down there and look for her."

Regan stared at her, before looking down the hall. A look of determination crept across her face, before she pointed down the hall. Ada nodded in approval of the woman's want to save her daughter.

They turned and ran down the hall, ignoring the heavy thuds of their boots. Soldiers moved up ahead, so Ada halted, Regan following suit. They waited for the men to pass before running forward. They quickly reached the holding cells. They slowed down to a walk, looking at the dark pens.

"Wait!" Regan yelped, stopping at the first cell. She knelt down and reached through the bars, grabbing a teddy bear and pulling it back. Her eyes showed pain, sadness and hatred.

"What is it?" Ada asked, already knowing though.

"This was my daughter's favorite toy. She never left this behind, not even in Raccoon…" Regan choked. She clutched the bear to her chest looking at the cell.

"I think someone got her out of that cell," Ada said, looking at the roof of the cell. A large hole sat in the ceiling.

"But who would want Lucy? She's just a little girl…" Regan whimpered.

Ada frowned, thinking again of Rose and Pearl. Three girls, lost to madmen who thought they were God.

"Don't worry. We'll find her. And until we do, I'll help you find her. And I think I know where we can get some help," Ada assured. Regan smiled, and Ada looked away so she couldn't see the look on her face.

_If he even wants to help. If he even cares to help. If he's even alive to help…_


	4. They return

Red Rouge

Ada walked silently ahead of Regan, her eyes fixed on the White House. Guards surrounded it, assault rifles in hand. Ada narrowed her eyes, and heard a helicopter roar overhead. The evening air swirled around the helicopters blades as it landed and a blonde haired teenager fell out. Both women got as close as they could without the guards hearing them.

The guards spun around to face the group of survivors as they got out of the helicopter.

"Miss. Graham, you're okay?" the one that had been closest to Ada asked.

"Yeah, now will you go get my dad?" she asked, turning and helping the blonde up from the ground.

"Oh, you woke me up," groaned Sherry Birkin as she stood up. She ran a hand through her hair, before putting it into a ponytail.

The girls turned as a man with white hair got out of the helicopter and parted them by walking between them.

"Hey what about you?" Ashley asked.

Leon got out watching her.

"What do you mean what about me?" he asked.

She pointed at his left arm and he shrugged.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go find my truck. I think I have a jacket I can use," he muttered, before walking off.

Sherry coughed as a guard walked up, watching her and the man wearily.

"Miss. Graham?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Who are they?" he asked, pointing at the teen and the white haired man.

"Oh, oops, sorry. Uh, this is Sherry Birkin, and this is Shi-"

"John Denim," the man said, smiling innocently at the man. Ada noticed the sunglasses in a second though and watched the guard.

"They're my friends. They helped me and Agent Kennedy out of the base we were being held. Don't worry, they're the good guys," she assured.

The guard watched them for a second, before walking off.

"So you do have a name," said Leon as he walked back, a heavy leather jacket on.

"Aye, I didn't think they would like it if she called me Shiver. But don't think you three can call me John either. My name's Shiver to you, John to the Government."

Leon smirked lightly, and Ada turned to face Regan as the woman tapped on her shoulder.

"Are these the people who can help us?" she asked.

Ada nodded and whispered, "We can't go to them now, not while they're on White House grounds. We'll have to try to talk to them sometime later."

Regan nodded, looking back at them.

"The ones in sunglasses aren't human are they?" she muttered.

Ada frowned, a pain flaring through her heart.

"Not anymore they aren't," she whispered.


	5. We need to talk

Red Rouge

Regan walked in tight circles, her eyes watching the body guard, teenager, white haired man, and blonde. They were the only ones who could help her daughter, Ada knew that, but the pacing was dangerous, and Ada couldn't remember why she was letting her do it.

She had promised Regan that they would go to talk to them that night, after Ashley Graham left, when they were alone. But Regan kept telling the night to hurry up. Ada was barely keeping herself entertained by examining her gun over, cleaning it, and then examining again.

"So, does it have to be dark?" Regan asked.

Ada looked up at her before replying, "Yes, because if any White House officials see us, we're dead."

Regan paled considerably, but then returned to her pacing as the sun started to lower itself behind the clouds in the horizon.

"Hey Graham, shouldn't you be going to bed? It seems to be passed your bed time," Sherry teased, before the President came out.

Ada had seen him earlier, to speak to his daughter. He was a medium sized man, at least 5' 8'', and had graying hair. He had clear eyes, a dark shade of brown, but that was all Ada could see.

"Ashley, I would like it if you came in the White House. Just for the next few weeks, I want you to come in before dark. Please," he said.

She frowned, and Sherry pulled a face as the two started a fight. Sherry stared at the wall for a few minutes, until Leon intervened.

"Ashley, just for a while. But you've been kidnapped twice, and if it happens again, it's likely to happen outside of the house. Trust me, for a few days, go in before dark. Let everything settle down. I'm surprised they even let you stay out here," he said, his voice calm but cold.

Ada smirked, thinking that they're plan might happen a little sooner then originally expected. Regan looked up, grinning happily.

"Fine," Ashley groaned. She followed her dad, and when she couldn't see, Sherry jumped up happily.

"Finally, she's gone," the girl groaned.

"You don't like her very much do you?" the man asked.

The girl shook her head, then looked at Leon, who appeared to be in a daze. He looked over at them, asking, "Can I help you?"

"I don't know, you don't look too unhappy for her to be gone," admitted Sherry.

"I was the one to get rid of her," Leon said.

Sherry shrugged, looking around.

"Now?" Regan asked.

Ada nodded and let her go first.

_Past relationships die hard…_


	6. Will you help us?

Red Rouge

"Hello?" Regan asked, stepping out to the group. Sherry and the man instantly turned to face her, the unnamed man even reached for a weapon. Regan swallowed, even as Ada stood in the shadows.

"Please, don't attack me," whimpered Regan. Sherry pulled a look, glancing at the others.

"Do we look armed?" Leon asked, still staring forward.

"No, but…"

"Just because we're superhumans, doesn't mean we attack without purpose," snarled Sherry.

Ada remembered the girl was particularly sensitive on the subject of her no longer being human. She stared coldly at Regan as the woman continued her slow approach.

"I didn't mean it that way," admitted Regan.

"Yeah, they always say that," Sherry snarled.

Leon looked over at the girl, shaking his head before Ada realized he knew she was there. He looked forward again, his hidden eyes looking into the deepening darkness.

"Look, I need help," Regan started. "I need to find my daughter. She dot kidnapped and I can't find her alone."

"You're not," the man offered.

"Two can't do this, we need a lot more," Regan started.

Sherry growled, "So you came for some superhuman help, right?"

"No, I need help. I can get you something, I can get cures from Corporation S," Regan started, she looked ready to break down. Ada watched as Sherry was about to start again

Ada prepared to step forward, to help the other woman, when Leon snapped, "Birkin, cool it. She needs our help and I can tell that if you or Shiver asked for help from her she would say yes. If you're not going to help, I will."

Sherry stared darkly at the older man, even as he stepped forward.

"You act as if _she_ was the one to infect you. No, it was Wesker. And I know who's been interfering with this Corporation S. Umbrella. And who is trying to take over Umbrella? If we can get her daughter back, we have a chance to get back at him," Leon said, Regan looking up hopefully at him.

Sherry frowned, before saying, "No, I won't. You can, we'll watch after Graham."

"Fine," Leon said, his voice emotionless. "I'll help you, so we need to get moving."

Regan nodded and Ada turned to go back to the truck they'd 'barrowed' from Corporation S.


	7. What's going on?

Red Rouge

"So where do we need to go?" asked Regan. The other two looked at her, expressions blank. "What?"

"Why would we know?" Ada asked.

Regan shrugged, muttering, "I don't know."

Ada shook her head, before Regan muttered something, looking into the distance. The spy was about to ask what she had said, but Regan instead looked at Leon, who was looking at the White House.

"What's wrong?" Regan asked, stepping up a bit.

"There's a helicopter near the White House."

"Yeah. Yours."

"It's in the air," Leon said.

"Oh. So?"

"They don't let unauthorized vehicles fly over the White House."

As he finished saying this, a solid black helicopter appeared over the White House, a dark red and white symbol on the sides.

"Maybe we should get moving…" Regan offered, starting to turn for the truck.

The helicopter lowered itself in front of the house, the dull sound of blades beating the air died down.

"What? Why did they land?" Regan asked.

Ada looked at the looming house, wondering where the other two superhumans had disappeared to. Why weren't they saying anything to Leon? Why would Umbrella be allowed on the White House territory? She frowned, thinking, _a lot of whys, and no answers. _

The three of them moved forward, noting that the two others were gone. They looked to see President Graham speaking with none other than Albert Wesker. Ada walked a bit more, to listen to the conversation. She noticed that both men were protected by guards, making her wonder yet again what was going on.

"What do you mean? I can't just hand this country over to you," Graham said, his eyes narrowed at Wesker.

That didn't stop a cold smirk from forming on the man's face as he said, "Yet you so easily handed your daughter over to Saddler."

Regan froze, looking at Ada who narrowed her eyes at Wesker. _Just what is going on?_

"That is different."

"How so? Your daughter is expendable?"

"No, she's not, but I knew that if Saddler wants money, he would give her back, safe and sound."

"And infected with Las Plagas."

Graham stopped at this, his words stopped. He shook his head, saying, "That wasn't expected. Then again, neither was her getting kidnapped, again."

"That wasn't expected on our part either. Unfortunately, we still have a few idiots to remove from Umbrella."

Graham frowned, before he shook his head, snapping, "We can talk tomorrow."

He turned and walked away, the guards weary of Wesker's men, before following the President. Wesker shook his head, before he and his own guards returned to the helicopter.

Ada stared silently at the helicopter as it took off, her pale eyes noticing that the umbrella was still there. _He's letting them here… They're aloud in the U.S._

"What is going on?" Regan finally asked. She looked at Ada, then Leon, who looked as if he understood. "And what happened to the other two?"

"They hid from Wesker. And for the first question, Umbrella and the Government are working together. Have been for years…"


	8. Preparation

Red Rouge

Regan stared at him blankly, her eyes wide. Leon shrugged looking back at the White House. He frowned, his sunglasses hiding his eyes. He was about to say something, when the thrum of helicopter blades returned.

"Is that the same one?" Regan asked, her eyes showing worry.

Leon looked at the sky, before he nodded, saying, "I don't think our dear president wants us to go through with our plans…"

Ada stepped towards the truck, hand resting on the butt of her handgun. She motioned for the others, even as the black vehicle appeared over the trees.

"Time to leave!" cried Regan, racing to the truck. Ada followed, getting in the drivers seat even as Regan got in the back, letting Leon in the passengers spot.

The truck growled to life, as the helicopter noticed them.

_Come on, hurry, _Ada thought to herself. The truck started towards the exit off the White House grounds.

"Where to?" Regan asked.

"I have some weapons at my house. We can go there," Leon offered.

Ada nodded even as she turned the truck onto the main roads.

---

"Don't mind the dog. He's all bark and no bite," Leon said as they headed for his house, a large building isolated on the outskirts of Washington D.C. He'd explained that the government had placed him close to the White House, hence the reason he lived in the house outside of D.C.

"You have a dog?" Regan asked.

"Why? Do I look like a cat person?"

"No."

He frowned slightly, and unlocked the door, even as a large gold and black animal burst out. A massive German Shepard barked at him, tongue lolling out of its mouth.

"Down," Leon ordered as the dog reared onto his hind legs. Leon let the two women in first, before he and his dog followed.

"So, plan?" Regan asked.

"Where is a likely place for them to take your kid?" he asked, shoving his dog away.

Regan thought for a second, before saying, "There is a base in Texas. It is under ground and isolated to the max. Any important people are taken there."

"What city?"

"Near the Rio Grande."

"Near?"

"Yeah, like two or three miles."

He frowned even as the Shepard tried to lick his face. He pushed him away, saying, "Then I guess we'd better get moving. We have to outrun the government."

The other two nodded.

---

Ada stood with a large hunting rifle in her right hand, a Remington 700. _Where did he get these weapons? _Leon had a large case of rifles, shotguns, and handguns, mostly those you would expect to be solely Black Market.

"Where'd you get these?" Regan asked, as he handed her an Uzi.

"I'm with the government remember? They asked if I like guns and ever since then, they have been giving me guns. Though, I don't mind, you could say about half of these are illegal to own."

"I thought so," she admitted, as he took out a Remington 870. The grey shotgun was set on the table near them as he took out ammo and handed it to her and Ada. Regan thanked him and Ada nodded slightly, as he pocketed some shells for the shotgun.

"Oh and, I think it would be good if we brought my dog. I think the government is out to kill us."

Ada looked at the Shepard, knowing that his bite was worse than his bark, just by the way his ears were perked and listening, as if he understood them.

Regan agreed and the four of them turned to leave. Ada sighed, knowing that the battle ahead, was likely to be her and Regan's last. Leon… not so much…

---

The second they had left the house, gun fire erupted from above. Regan yelped as she fell back, looking up at the large helicopter. The three humans and the dog took cover in the house behind the door.

"Either they followed us here, or someone's tracking us," Leon muttered. Ada looked at him, even as his German Shepard stepped up, head and tail low.

Regan stared at the black shadow and asked, "How are we getting out?"

"Well, that's a good question," Leon admitted, his hand grabbing his dog's collar and pulling him back as an explosion of machinegun fire tore into the house.

Ada looked outside, narrowing her eyes at the air borne vehicle. She then looked at the house, and remembered all the guns.

"Are you willing to sacrifice your guns?" she asked, speaking for the first time. Leon nodded; already showing her knew what she was going to do.

"Then we have five minutes to escape," she said, tossing a hand grenade into the back room.

The dog slammed through the door, the humans following. Apparently, the people on the helicopter thought they were dead, for they had settled over the house, even as the grenade blew, sending bullets and chunks of metal into the sky.

"I do have grenades in there," Leon muttered. Regan yelped as an even bigger explosion rocked the house, sending debris into the air.

"Hey they destroyed the truck," Regan whimpered, pointing at the bullet ridden vehicle.

"I have a truck," Leon said, pointing to a large black Chevrolet. Regan ran to it, the Shepard hot on her heels. The other two followed shortly after, Leon pulling the keys out.

---

The dog sat in the back next to Regan, Ada in the passengers' seat, and Leon driving. The dog was managing to lick Regan's face, even after Leon told him to calm down.

"Does he have a name?" Regan asked, managing to settle the dog down.

"No," Leon said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, now what is it?" she asked.

"Auron."

"Nice name. Does he respond to it?"

"Why don't you try?"

"Okay, Auron," she said. The second she said the name, the dog froze and sat down. He watched her intently, as if waiting for an order. Regan frowned, before saying, "Speak."

The dog barked loudly.

"Um… Lay down."

Auron settled down, his eyes still focused on her. She smirked, knowing that a dog like this could be a big help.

Ada watched the outer world, her light eyes focused on the disappearing buildings in the distance. She heard Regan give the Shepard some new orders, but didn't care. She knew the hell they were stepping into, and she in particular, didn't want to have to revisit hell…


	9. This is it

Red Rouge

Ada didn't remember falling asleep. She did remember the house getting attacked. She also remembered Regan singing to some song on the radio, Auron the German Shepard joining soon after.

She looked out of the window, realizing that the truck was stopped and Regan was putting gas in the tank. She looked a little more to see Leon and Auron standing together, the dog watching Regan.

"God! That's so ridiculous!!" Regan cried, she voice muffled by the glass. Ada lifted her head to see that the pump had stopped and wasn't letting in any more gas. She looked to see Regan kick the pump, then clutch her foot in pain, hopping up and down.

"Don't worry, the truck didn't need that much. We're almost there anyway," Leon said.

Ada frowned, wondering how long she'd been asleep, and saw something that made her worry. A black SUV, driving into the gas station.

She looked at Regan, as Leon and Auron walked a little down the street. Ada got out of the truck and grabbed Regan, who jumped in shock.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said happily.

Ada frowned and looked over at the large SUV, three men getting out, all of whom were dressed in black. And Leon saw this.

"We need to leave. Now," he ordered, returning to the two women, Auron growling at the truck softly, his hackles raised.

Regan nodded and ran off to give the money to the boy behind the register. He looked at her funny, mainly because she was dressed in all black, like the men from the truck.

Leon watched the men, hand on his handgun. Ada got in the truck, Regan and Auron following. Leon got in and started the vehicle, even as the men returned to their own. The black truck headed to the road, easily leaving the SUV and gas station behind.

"Was that Corporation S?" Regan asked. Ada nodded, wearily looking in the mirror to see the SUV follow them.

---

"Stop, this should be it!" Regan said, as they came near an old abandoned warehouse.

"In the desert?" Leon asked.

Regan sighed, nodding in mild worry. She looked back, as if expecting to see the SUV. Nothing but black was seen.

They got out of the truck, Ada letting Auron out of her door. They started for the warehouse, handguns lifted and ready for a fight. One that they knew was coming.

They entered the building and Regan pointed to a staircase leading down. She took lead, Leon behind her, then Ada and Auron brought up the back.

"Where to?" Regan asked, when they got all the way down the stairs.

"Auron can find her," Leon offered.

Regan nodded and knelt next to the dog, letting him sniff Lucy's necklace, before she slipped it around his thick neck.

"If she sees that, she'll know that he's friendly."

Auron looked around, before sprinting down the hall, and disappearing around the bend.

"Will he know to hide from people?" Regan asked.

Leon nodded, before muttering, "That or he'll kill them."


	10. Something's not right

Red Rouge

The walked silently and heard a dog whimpering, turning a corner to see Auron scratching at the earth below.

"Is this place abandoned?" Regan asked, glancing at Auron.

Ada was about to agree until Auron started barking. She looked at the dog then at Leon, who said, "Well, either he's in a digging mood, or your daughter is under there. I'd say the second one is the better answer."

"She's under ground?!" Regan cried.

Leon shook his head saying, "No, she's in cells underneath us."

Regan looked at him, before kneeling down and tapping on the earth. Sure enough, she could feel the hollowness below.

"How will we get her?" Ada asked.

"Regan, try to call to her, tell her to stand on the farthest away from the center end of the cell. Then you two keep watch and I'll get her out," Leon said, calling Auron to him. Regan nodded and Ada stood away so she could watch for any guards.

"Lucy honey, can you hear me?" Regan asked.

After a few seconds came the muffled reply, "Mommy?"

Regan looked extremely relieved, even as she said, "Ok honey, stand farthest away from the center of the room. We're going to get you out."

Regan stepped back as Leon stepped forward. Ada looked at Regan as she came to her side.

Leon knelt down and set his left hand on the hollow ground, acid starting instantly to eat away at the material. He stood back, letting the ground melt away. He muttered to Auron, who jumped into the hole, while Regan and Ada returned to his side.

They could barely see the blonde girl gently touching the large dogs head, then she looked up, at her mother, who nodded at her.

"How are we going to get her out?" Regan asked.

Leon said, "Tell her to stand on the dog's back and then you can get her. Auron's a big boy; he can handle a couple pounds."

Regan nodded and knelt next to the edge. "Honey, let the dog com near us and then stand on his back. Don't worry, it won't hurt him."

The girl looked nervous and Ada knew why. Standing upon a dog didn't seem to appealing. But the young girl did pull herself onto the Shepard's back and reached up, Regan grabbing her hands and pulling her up next to her. Instantly, the mother and child hugged, even as Leon helped his dog out of the hole.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but we really ought to be moving," Ada said softly.

Regan and Lucy looked up and nodded, until a raspy voice said, "I'm afraid you won't be leaving right now."

The three adults turned to see a man standing a few meters away, but he looked older then any man she'd seen recently. His hair was a faded white and skin almost as wrinkly as an elephants. She knew him, but from where?

"I am Oswald Spencer. Founder of Umbrella. And I am not going to let you leave with one of our experiments in tow."

_Why's Umbrella in a Corporation S building? _Ada wondered, watching the old man cautiously.

Regan glanced down at Lucy in fear, but Leon shook his head.

"Dream on. I'm not going back. I'm not an experiment," Leon snarled.

The old man smirked even as Auron whimpered, and heavy footsteps echoed through the hall.

They turned to face tyrants, every tyrant made.


	11. Fighters

Red Rouge

Ada felt her heart stop and heard Regan and Lucy yelp. Auron snarled a deep and thundering growl, but Leon just stood there. Simple as that. He watched the tyrants with a calm appearance, the sunglasses preventing either spy from seeing his eyes.

"I hope you have a good reunion with these beautiful creations," Spencer wheezed, even as he turned to walk away.

Leon shot him a look, before turning back to the monsters.

"Ada, get Auron, Regan, and Lucy out of here. Now!" he snapped, giving her no time to argue. She looked at him, before motioning for the three of them to follow. She offered him a glance and noticed he was starting for the tyrants.

---

"We have to go back!" cried Regan.

Ada shook her head, replying softly, "You three get out of here. I'll go help him."

She started for the entrance, when she realized that Regan hadn't moved.

"I said leave!" she snapped, turning to face her. The woman seemed startled at the way she'd reacted, but slightly nodded her head and started for the truck. _Thank God you left your keys Leon, _she thought as she turned back to the building.

---

She noticed the bodies, the dead monsters. She realized he was more powerful than they thought. A lot more powerful.

"How…" she started, but Leon shook his head.

"Had some help," said a raspy voice. Out of the shadows came Krauser, his left arm the wing that had nearly killed her multiple times. But Leon showed that he didn't appreciate the 'help' Krauser had offered.

She narrowed her eyes and let her hand drop to her handgun. Weak or not, it was still a weapon.

"Not much. So you killed what, one two?" Leon growled, his voice hollow.

Ada heard this and felt suddenly cold, as if the heat in the room had been sucked out.

She looked the tyrants over, noticing three were chopped clean in half, but all the others…. _They're just skeletons… Nothing left… I heard that he could use acid… That his blood is acid…But their bones are like they've been burned. Black and…_

She was snapped from her thoughts to hear Leon and Krauser fighting, and Leon was winning. She raced to them, even as Krauser pinned Leon, but in the same position, Leon had Krauser pinned as well.

"Stop," she snapped, watching them even as they reluctantly pulled away from each other's throats.

"We can't just kill one another. Apparently you need to explain yourself," she said to Krauser.

The large man glowered at her, when an alarm went off.

"They know we're here." Krauser said coldly.


	12. We're a team

Red Rouge

Ada spun, ordering the other two to follow. She heard them follow her even as she started for the exit, until a group of soldiers appeared in front of them.

"Halt! You are invading private property," ordered one black clad soldier who stepped up to them. Ada watched as Krauser stepped forward, raising one arm.

"You really ought to learn about your enemies," he snarled.

The men lifted their guns, until shots and barks echoed from behind. The seven soldiers fell even as Auron and Regan stepped back. Regan carried a satisfied look until she saw Krauser. The look vanished and her face palled considerably, but she motioned for them to follow.

---

Regan ran to the truck, looking back at the base in fear. She then called to Lucy even as Ada realized that the truck wouldn't hold all of them.

As if reading her mind, Krauser said, "I can ride in the bed."

Leon glanced at him, before shrugging, as if not thinking the man was coming with. Ada nodded even as Regan, Lucy, and Auron climbed into the back, Leon in the drivers and Ada went to the passengers' side. Krauser got in the back as the truck growled to life and turned away from the base.

Ada was about to relax, until a group of SUVs came after them and a black helicopter glided above them.

"Where can we go?" Regan asked. Ada frowned, looking at Leon who seemed to be lost in thoughts, before she pointed out a road block.

"Shit," he growled, taking the truck into the dirt. The group of SUVs seemed bored, and finally stopped, turning back and leaving the chase. The helicopter stayed for a few minutes, but finally, like the SUVs, lost interest.

Leon finally brought the truck back to the road, before he said, "We have to find somewhere secluded."

Ada and Regan nodded, even as he turned towards a road that lead into the desert.

---

The morning sun peaked over the horizon, as if asking permission to shine upon the earth. The desert shone with an odd glory, the plants and animals enjoying the instant warmth.

Another creature did as well. A gold and black German Shepard lay on the warming earth, his eyes closed and face relaxed.

Ada watched with a slight smile as the dog rolled onto his back, his belly glowing in the sunshine. She herself turned to the sunlight, the golden rays warming her face. She tried her best to ignore the words that were coming out of Regan and Krauser's mouths.

_Leon, where did you go?_

At ten last night, they had stopped, the group spreading out and sleeping on the cold earth. But upon awakening, Ada was the one who noticed the missing man.

She tapped her foot on the ground even as Krauser and Regan argued whether they should leave or not.

"Did you want to leave?" a voice asked. She turned to face the superhuman, shaking her head.

"No, but I thought I ought to stay out of their arguments. I still want to know how they know each other."

Leon smirked, shrugging slightly, before he said, "I wanted to see where that Umbrella helicopter went."

"Did you find out?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Two miles from here. And they're coming after us, fast."

**Yay, the second is finished! Yeah, I know, crappy ending. But don't worry; the next story will make up for that. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
